Athans Levi
???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = January 30th | height = 8'7" | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Athans Levi is an Atlantean that was created as a weapon by the people of Atlantis. As one of the three great weapons he was codenamed Leviathan and was labeled as their ultimate warrior. However as the people of Atlantis began to quarrel he was locked away along with the other weapons. However one of the weapons was used before it was locked away, wiping out Atlantean society and leaving him trapped within his bindings for many years. Eventually fishmen explorers discovered his body and freed him from his binding. He promptly killed them and found his entire city abandoned. He then learned that much time had passed since his imprisonment. Levi freed the other weapon and took to surface to understand the world above him. History Early Life Appearance As an Atlantean, Levi's most defining trait is his dark blue skin. Along with this he posses other atlantean traits such as the horns atop his head and the fin-like ears below them. Most of his body is also covered in water-like tattoos that glow bright blue when he activates either of his abilities. His hair is pure black in contrast to his bright blue eyes. He is physically quite fit with a medium sized muscular body. He is also taller than most atlanteans, reaching 8'7" while most only reached 6'8". Due to his species ceasing to exist anymore, Levi's features often cause people to mistake him for a fishman. Levi only wears clothes from the waist down. Choosing a pair of blue, wave patterned gi pants. around them he wears a grey cloth tied with a red sash. Directly above the red sash is a white one that carries two green beads on it that hang to his knees. Around his left arm and neck also float the remains of the chains that once blinded him, now used as weapons on his behalf. Personality Abilities and Powers Atlantean Physiology Levi is a modified atlantean giving him all the qualities of an atlantean but enhanced. Much like fishmen, his combat prowess is marginally greater underwater, allowing his fists to pierce the hulls of boats and punch out underwater beasts without much trouble. On land he is still stronger than human or fishman. His punches could match that of a giant and his speed would allow him to confuse even the most watchful of eyes. As an atlantean he is also immune to natural toxins and venoms, however man made toxins can still harm him. Levi possesses a healing factor as well due to his enhanced atlantean nature. While in water his wounds will regenerate much faster, even allowing him to regenerate limbs with enough time. His durability is also quite impressive. He is capable or crushing steel weapons and matching haki coated ones. Atlantean Powers As an atlantean weapon, Levi posses the powers of atlanteans but enhanced as well as new abilities. As an atlantean he is capable of high tier water manipulation. He can manipulate existing water to a devastating degree, controlling it much like telekinesis with his right hand. He can shape it to his will, creating monsters, weapons or whatever fits the situation. However this massively powerful fighting style has one glaring weakness. Unless he is in or near the ocean he has a finite source of water. Making the scale of his attacks dependent on how much water he has at his disposal. A power exclusive to Levi is within his left hand. Levi is capable of creating a glowing blue liquid that can power atlantean machines, specifically it was made to produce an infinite power source for The Seaclops. Levi found that it was also capable of powering other machines, making him a walking power source. If a gallon is poured into an engine, it could easily run for a year. This liquid has other uses as well... Leviathan Mode Tools Chains of the Abyss The Great Sentinel The Great Sentinel, also known as The Seaclops, is one of the three great atlantean weapons. It was locked away with Levi but he re-activated it again upon his release. Quotes Trivia * Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Monk Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users